ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Greystoke: Tarzan of the Apes
Greystoke: Tarzan of the Apes is a 2014 American ten part miniseries based on the novel Tarzan of the Apes written by Edgar Rice Burroughs. It aired from January 2nd to March 6th 2014 Plot In 1886, Lord John Greystoke and his wife Alice are on their way to Africa, when the crew of their ships mutinies against their captain. They are abandoned along the West coast where Alice gives birth to a baby boy, however they both succumb to a combination of disease and dangerous animals. The child survives and is raised by a tribe of apes. The child grows into a man, whilst learning the laws of the jungle and takes the name Tarzan. Later an expedition comes to the jungle and with them Jane Porter, the first white woman Tarzan ever sees. They soon fall in love with each other Cast and Characters Humans * François Arnaud as Tarzan - The main protagonist who was orphaned as a child and raised by a tribe of apes. He grew up learning the laws of the jungle and its inhabitants ** TBA as Infant Tarzan - ** TBA as Tarzan aged 5 - ** TBA as Tarzan aged 12 - * Sarah Ramos as Jane Porter - A beautiful young woman from Baltimore, Maryland and the love interest of Tarzan. She came to Africa with her father as a part of a treasure seeking expedition * Daniel Radcliff as Cecil Clayton - The cousin of Tarzan * Ian McShane as Archimedes Q. Porter - The father of Jane Porter and a respected professor from Baltimore, Maryland. * Guillaume Canet as Paul D'Arnot - A French navy lieutenant who becomes a good friend to Tarzan. * TBA as Samuel T. Philander - * Peter Mullan as Robert Canler - * TBA as Lord John Greystoke - * TBA as Lady Alice Greystoke - * TBA as Mbonga - * TBA as Kulonga - Mangani * Andy Serkis as Kerchak - The savage king of the Mangani and the * TBA as Kala - The mate of Tublat, the mother of Taug and the adoptive mother of Tarzan. * TBA as Tublat - The mate of Kala, the father of Taug and the adoptive father of Tarzan. Unlike Kala and Taug he despises Tarzan due to his hairless appearance * TBA and Terkoz - * TBA as Taug - * TBA as Droopy Ears - Episodes African Animals * African Forest Elephant - * African Leopard - * African Lion - * Great Apes - * Nile Crocodile - * Western Lowland Gorilla - Locations * Differences from the original novel Whilst being the most faithful adaptation of the novel, there several changes to the story: * The novel was set in 1909, whilst the miniseries is set two years earlier in 1907. * Jane's hair is brunette, whilst in the novel she was blonde. * John and Alice were marooned in Africa in 1888, in the miniseries they were marooned in 1886. * John and Alice live in a tree house, in the novel they lived in a cabin. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Episodes 1 & 2 * Tarzan is shown nude from his childhood to early teens, his buttocks is seen briefly. This is portrayed as innocence only. * Several African tribal women are seen topless, this is for tribal purposes only. Episode 4 * Jane is seen stripping naked and changing into her nightwear. Her buttocks is seen. Violence & Gore Episode 1 Profanity Episode 1 Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking Episode 1 Intense & Frightening Scenes Episode 1 Category:Tarzan Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Romance